Prologue: Two Friends, Springlocks, and Vengence
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: Yes. A bit early to be writing a prologue for a story I haven't even gotten CLOSE to finishing, but...DON'T JUDGE ME! The backstory of Peter and the entire Afton family, along with some backstory on the relationship between Terence and Cris. Includes more gore than OKABOS, but still not too much. Also contains more swearing, but most of the characters are adults, so yeah...


...Well, hello again! I'm unsure if you all want this, but here ya go: A prologue to OKABOS! I feel like I should establish some of the extended-universe of my non-canon version of the canon (try saying _that_ three times fast)!

This story will be updated along with OKABOS (or whenever I think exposition for a chapter is necessary) and will explain details about the mysterious past of Fazbear Entertainment, Peter (The Purple Guy), and many other things. Keep in mind that _some questions_ in the series will be intentionally left unanswered - just because I wanna hear all of our various theories!

At the time I'm writing this, I just uploaded Chapter 8/? of OKABOS, so you can follow along with this story from there.

Anyway, ONTO THE PROLOGUE!

 **Chapter One: Puppet Strings and Broken Springs**

"Henry!" A young man no older than twenty years old and dressed in a purple uniform of some-kind called to the top of a flight of stairs,"get down here! You don't want to be late for our first day of work!"

Another man quickly rushed down the stairs in a similar-looking purple uniform and carrying a toolbox overflowing with tools. As he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath, he turned to his friend and quickly snarked, "You _know_ I don't wake up before noon, Peter!"

"Well you will have to get used to doing so, because we have to be at work **by noon**!"

To this, Henry had no response. He simply looked away and quickly rushed outside as both men began their morning walk to work.

The two men had just received a promotion from their boss (and Peter's dad) William Afton, the owner and founder of both Fazbear Incorporated and Afton Robotics Co.. Peter was to be one of the two performers who played the restaurant's mascots. Henry had been chosen to be the restaurant's mechanic (to fix the robots, suits, or any machinery) and was very excited for his first day.

As the two men entered the establishment's glossy front doors, they were greeted my none other that William Afton himself!

"Oh... _dad_ ," Peter moaned as he forced a smile onto his face, "what a _pleasant_ surprise."

William acted as if he did not notice his son and instead exchanged greetings and striked up a conversation with Henry.

"Wow, Mr. Afton, I'd like to thank you for giving me a job at your restaurant!" Henry exclaimed, beaming so wide that it probably hut his face, "It is an **honor** to work with a revolutionary in the field of robotics!"

"Well," William replied, looking quite proud of himself, "I _have_ founded both the country's most advanced robotics company **and** the most famous animatronic food chain...but I just knew I couldn't take care of the robots at this establishment anymore."

Henry looked puzzled and asked, "Well, why not, sir?"

William suddenly started beaming and announced, "Because I just finished arranging for the **grand opening** of my **next big** _ **animatronic restaurant chain!** Excuse me, boys, but I have to go get ready for my meeting."_

The man walked off towards his office, humming to himself, leaving the two coworkers to get the restaurant ready for the day.

That's when Peter moaned, "Uhhggh... _another one_?"

Henry looked over at his friend inquiringly and asked, "What do you mean?"

William stared at his friend with an angry expression and said, "What the hell do you think I mean? He already tried the whole 'Open a Sister Location to boost our recognition' thing. Remember what happened with Circus Baby's Pizza World? IT CLOSED DOWN BEFORE IT EVEN OPENED!"

"True, but I'm an optimist, so I hope this time is _the one,_ ya know, everyone is happy."

" _I won't be happy,"_ Peter mutters and walks solemnly towards the safe room.

His friend stops him in his tracks when he asks, "Why? Are you not **proud** of your father's success?"

Peter stares into Henry's eyes with a clearly emotional and angry look in his eyes,putting him off guard, but he quickly replies with a disgruntled sigh as he resumes his trek towards the safe room.

His relationship with his friend is gong to be strange, now that they work with Mr. Afton. Clearly.


End file.
